Reallusion
by Piper Potts
Summary: E então ele pôs os olhos sobre a ruiva, dai? O mundo ainda gira, o homem de ferro não se deixou abalar ele continua a ser o protetor da cidade, certo? Certo? Tony, você esta me ouvindo... ah não, não Tony, eu já vi esse olhar antes, não me obrigue a chamar minha mãe... O que você esta disposto a fazer? - Maybe I will try to rewrite this in english I don't know...
1. Chapter 1

''Às vezes penso em apagar esse texto, acho que não serve para muita coisa. Só incita uma violência crescente que tenho dentro de mim! Lembranças ruins que deveriam estar fora do meu repertório. Mas ai sinto um vazio e retomo o notebook, é assim que me expresso, muito falhamente e se não posso ir até lá e esfaquear o meu ''problema'', me contento ao menos em coloca-lo num patamar mais fundo e vergonhoso do que o chão. Bem...pensando assim é bem...cruel...deixe para lá você não quer saber sobre minhas constantes brigas comigo mesma, enfim sou complicada, você perceberá...vamos aos fatos...''

Capítulo 1 – Dreams, cheapest than a dress!

Um belo dia de verão, um sol escaldante e um odor desagradável de suor se espalhava pelos corredores! Bem será mesmo verdade, estamos mesmo com o pé no terceiro ano? Sorria, quieta, mochila lateral, cadernos bem a vista, nas mãos. Os dedos firmes, suportando bem todo peso. Pepper Potts, estudante...hum...modesta, aspirante á filmes antigos e secretamente, nas horas vagas, o álter ego de uma cantora bem...hum...modesta...Cabelos ruivos, recém longos, sardas, pálida como uma vela ( risos ).

17 anos! E como eles passaram rápido! Ainda me lembrava como havia conhecido Rhodey, como ganhei a inimizade de Whitney e como ela se dedicou, desde então, a minha eterna humilhação neste colégio. Nada como ser adolescente, malditos hormônios! Ri comigo mesma enquanto continuava a andar até os armários.

– Que sejam os mesmos, que sejam os mesmos! - cruzei os dedos, apertando bem os olhos frente ao meu antigo armário.

– Um tanto desesperado Pepper, até mesmo para você. – riu.

Revirei os olhos com um grande sorriso.

– Olá Rhodey! – Dei uma boa olhada, antes de abrir a pequena porta – O meu armário pode ser o mesmo, mas o seu...hum, seu armário não era mais perto da Whitney? – sorri.

Havia cruzado os braços e involuntariamente torcido o nariz, se não fosse por Rhodey tê-lo tocado de leve, jamais perceberia que estava numa posição dessas.

Ele raspou as mãos atrás do pescoço nervoso, batia os pés compassados, enquanto eu arqueava a sobrancelha confusa, encarando-o de braços cruzados.

– Eu pedi que trocassem...

– Porque? – dei um passo a frente ameaçando-o, praticamente exigindo que ele não desse seus habituais rodeios e que me dissesse exatamente, preto no branco. Mesmo sendo ''agradável'' essa pequena alteração, admito! Melhor do que estar ali, ao lado de Happy Hogan, forevermente alone!

– Porque foi necessário! – ele disse sorrindo.

Revirei os olhos realmente chateada, odiava ser contrariada, odiava respostas prontas. Odiava tudo que tivesse haver com Whitney.

– Vocês terminaram, é isso?

Dei meu melhor palpite, recostei o corpo sobre o armário, ciente de que o sinal tocaria em poucos segundos.

– Não exatamente Pep.

Olhei-o rindo, Rhodey era meu amigo, mas era péssimo com mentiras, sorri o liberando do interrogatório, dando as boas vindas ao lado ''divertido'' dos armários.

– Então tem haver com o misterioso Tony Stark? – brinquei, talvez alto demais vendo-o desaparecer em meio aos alunos.

Virei-me e rapidamente juntei o material que usaria no dia, basicamente apenas alguns livros. Coloquei-os junto com o resto e segui para as aulas. Rhodey acenou do fundo da sala para que me juntasse a ele e a seu amigo, Tony.

– Ham, você pode me dar licença? – toquei em seus ombros de leve, pedindo passagem, não imaginei que ele seria tão bruto a ponto de levantar-se da cadeira e arrasta-la para frente arranhando o chão.

Olhou-me curioso, quieto...analisava cada detalhe. Quando me vi livre de seu olhar, sentei-me ao seu lado, entre Rhodey e Tony, sentia-me observada por ele a cada instante, o suficiente para começar a suar frio, parecíamos um trio maluco? Talvez um pouco, porém me irritava era saber que cada movimento meu era cautelosamente vigiado.

– Você esta bem?

Ele sorriu fazendo com que eu o encarrasse.

– Eu...eu vou ficar bem... – disse relutante.

Apertei os olhos, cada vez mais confusa, senti-o tocar minha perna esfregando a palma da mão ''carinhosamente'' por debaixo da mesa, o que me fez saltar rapidamente soltando um gemido acuado.

– Hey Pep, fique calma! – ele sorriu, vendo que agora tinha a atenção de Rhodey.

– Droga Stark! – murmurei e pude perceber pelo sorriso irônico que ele havia ouvido em alto e bom tom.

– Eu só quero saber se você esta bem. – ele repetiu com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

– Não foi o que me pareceu!

– Sou responsável pelo que fiz, não pelo que você interpreta Potts.

Tony deu de ombros, juntou seus livros e cercou-se numa espécie de muralha improvisada. Colocou lá algumas folhas de papel e cadernos, mantendo-se aquém da aula, solitário.

– O que há com ele? – cutuquei riu, vendo o amigo escondendo-se da professora, segundo Rhodes, ''trabalhando''.[...]

A noite estava deslumbrante, as luzes, a decoração, tudo dava um ar tão antigo ao salão, sentia-me na época das grandes navegações, meio a luxuosos móveis, tecidos chiques, vestidos de época volumosos, bem esqueça os vestidos, porque seria inviável! Mas mesmo assim a decoração feita para o baile estava mais bela do que nunca. Poderia muito bem viver ali pelas próximas vidas!

Sorri ao ver Rhodey entrar no salão junto a Tony. Não sabia porque, mas aquele peste egocêntrico chamava-me a atenção, olhar para ele era tão fácil, procurar em meio aos olhos um rapaz que eu sabia não ser ele, era fácil, me iludir era fácil!

– Gostou? – Tony riu, tocando em meus ombros, ei como ele chegou aqui tão rápido?

Virei o rosto em sua direção devolvendo o sorriso, mordisquei o lábio inferior, sabia que tinha sua atenção.

– Talvez, é realmente impressionante... – Tony apoiou-se com as mãos em minha cintura – ver um primata vestindo um smoking! Vestiu-o sozinho, ou precisou de ajuda? – sorri, fazendo questão de retirar suas mãos dali.

– Vamos lá Pepper, admita! – ele sorria largamente, pensava ter controle da situação, oh céus como podia existir um alguém tão, tão...

– Stark, por favor não vamos estragar a noite dessas pessoas, porque você não vai procurar a...Whitney?Já que parece que ela e Rhodes não estão mais juntos... Bufei e ele mordeu os lábios, estava sobre a luz, quieto, apenas olhava-me como fez de manhã. O cabelo negro despenteado, os olhos azuis, brilhavam, um cavaleiro medieval moderno, que realmente não combinava com a decoração, pois chamava mais atenção do que ela...

– Tony?

Era incrível a ligação que se estabelecerá entre nós naquele momento, Tony apenas puxou-me pelas mãos até os jardins, onde ainda podia ouvir-se a música. E eu não ofereci resistência, como? Oi?

– Eu acho que deveríamos estar...lá dentro...

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

– Deveríamos, mas não estamos!

Estava certa de que aquela altura, minhas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas, que minha boca estava semi aberta, como dizia Rhodes, perfeita embasbacada!

– Para um gênio...isso soou bem idiota! E obvio...

Ele riu.

– Se você diz.

– Rhodes fala muito de você...ele parece confiar muito em você Tony, ele não é assim como muitos...

– Esta com ciúmes? – ele sorriu, sentando-se ao lado, num banquinho estreito.

– De você ou dele? – perguntei divertida, sentando-me a seu lado.

Tony deu de ombros, fingindo que não lhe importava em nada a resposta, correu as mãos pelo pescoço, aparentemente nervoso.

– Ele também fala muito de você...

Tony calou-se, céus como o silêncio sabia ser constrangedor! Puxei-me para um lado, evitando o contato perigoso de tecido contra tecido. Via-o cabisbaixo, mexia nos dedos e nos bolsos constantemente, tinha a impressão de que esquecia de que eu estava ali. Levantei-me decidida a apagar essa conversa estranha do meu repertorio, mas quando o fiz, senti suas mãos agarradas as minha impedindo-me.

– T-tony...eu preciso ir...

– Por favor não vá...

Olhava para o chão perdida, incapaz de encara-lo e ele percebeu, delicadamente tocou meu rosto obrigando-me a olha-lo. Deus, como era possível, via seus olhos, mas não via Tony, não o grosseiro, via um pingo de bondade misturado a um desejo indecifrável, sentia suas mãos trazendo-me para perto de si, para dividir o calor e preencher o espaço entre nossos corpos. Sentia com as mãos espalmadas contra minhas costas um calor nascente, algo incontrolável, talvez o mesmo desejo constante dele...

Murmurou meu nome baixo, rente a meus ouvidos, colado ao corpo, as mãos possesivas, como já fantasiei serem, ocupavam-se em acariciar meu rosto revezando entre os cabelos e as bochechas, circundando cada detalhe, cada sarda...

– Hum...

Ele grunhiu baixo, enquanto apoiava o queixo contra minha cabeça.

– Tony... – o chamei baixinho – Você nunca se perguntou se...

– Se?

– Se as coisas acontecem por certos motivos...quer dizer...você entende, destino, essas coisas...

Ele riu

– Hum, não sei se essa é a melhor explicação, mas uma parte de mim acha que sim...

– E a outra?

Tony deu um sorriso, separando-nos um pouco para que pudesse olha-lo nos olhos.

– A outra parte não se importa, ela apenas agradece pelo rumo que as coisas às vezes tomam...

Então ele sorriu para mim estendendo sua mão.

– A propósito, sou Tony Stark.

– Patricia Potts. – agarrei sua mão.

– Muito prazer Pepper...

No salão a música ainda tocava, mas quem se importava? Lá fora o vento continuava a soprar a lua brilhava e as estrelas faziam um show à parte...nada mal, para um ''primeiro encontro'' com um estranho...

''Been fighting way too long, But I hear Your voice. You had me all along

Oh, tell me You're here that You will watch over me foreverOh, take hold of my heart, Show me You'll love me foreverWhen I'm starting to drown You jump in to save me. When my world's upside down. Your hands ,They shake me and wake me''

Forever - Fireflight


	2. Minha cor favorita é vermelho

– Tony Stark...Stark...Anthony...

As palavras saiam desgarradas da boca da jovem ruiva, como se ela testasse a potencia que aquele nome exercia, Stark... Tão incomodo que ao passar pelos lábios secos deixavam um gosto amargo na boca, um aperto nos lábios, mais um copo d'gua? Era um nome forte pelo menos, pensava, já fazia algumas horas que havia deixado o baile, estava em sua cama, enrolada em suas almofadas, a maquiagem borrada pela falta de paciência, ficaria por tirar num outro dia.

Ainda era cedo, madrugada ainda, pela janela do quarto só a luz dos faróis adentravam pelas frestas desenhando pequenas listras nas paredes, luz o suficiente para lhe tirar o sono! Maldita hora em que decidira aceitar o conselho do pai e ir ao baile, vamos lá qual é, ela precisava mesmo de ''convívio social''? Rhodey fazia muito bem o papel de amigo, confidente, camarada, para que mais? Tudo bem, não era a garota mais afeminada, ou a mais fofa de toda a academia do amanhã, mas ela tinha lá sim seu charme, certo? Certo?

Pepper sentiu-se incomodada, será que o convívio que o pai dizia era mais uma das indiretas, famosas, de Virgil Potts? Mais uma vez amassou a coitada da almofada contra o peito, será que ela não era...feminina? Revirou os olhos, jogando a almofada longe, era patético! Ela se vestia de rosa quase todos os dias, quer algo mais feminino que isso, acho que não!

– Maldito Stark... – ela murmurou, sentia o sangue correndo quente em direção as bochechas, estava corando.

Por que se você pode começar o dia bem, porque não se envolver com o camaradinha que esta metido nas investigações do FBI, ainda mais quando seu pai esta no caso, quem não pensaria numa interrogação mais direta? Afinal desobedecer às leis é algo tão atrativo para adolescentes, basta ter a palavra ''não'' envolvida na história que o tema ganha uma atenção exacerbada. Estava clareando, já?

Mais um dia inútil, levantou-se e muito desanimadamente abriu os armários a procura de uma roupa melhor, estava tão enfezada com as indiretas, sim, sim as indiretas, não era feminina? Então porque Anthony Stark, havia colocado os olhos cheios de cobiça azulados em cima dela? Ele não era cego, certo? Não acho que o acidente de avião tenha mexido tanto assim com a cabeça dele...

Puxou um vestido e sapatilhas, presentes da avó, daqueles que Pepper sempre escondia de parentes e visitas, quando apareciam, colocando fundo dentro do armário num pequeno compartimento secreto...vestiu-os, lavou bem o rosto, escovando os cabelos num coque alto, se aquilo não chamasse a atenção do pai, não havia nada mais no mundo que pudesse!

– Pai, já vou indo para a escola, ok?

Virgil revirou os olhos, atento ao seu jornal matinal, revirando as folhas sem dar um olhar sequer para Pepper.

– Pai? Pai...PAI!

– Hum? – ele respondeu sem tirar as orbes castanhas do papel.

Pepper revirou os olhos, estendeu a mão e puxou as folhas das mãos do pai, obrigando-o a encara-la.

– Vou...para...a...escola...s-o-z-i-n-h-a, capiche?

Virgil assentiu dando uma boa olhada na filha, viu-a trajada no vestido florido vermelho, o mesmo que uma vez a filha disse ter queimado com o ferro ''acidentalmente'', mas parecia estar intacto...

Subiu um pouco o olhar, parecia tanto com a mãe, Virginia. O rosto cheio de sardas e o cabelo ruivo penteado, os lábios num meio sorriso característico, porém os olhos castanhos do pai. Sorriu orgulhoso, tinha feito um bom trabalho.

[...]

Narração: Pepper

Sabe aquele olhar de curiosidade, um olhar somente dado quando há uma novidade, algo que interessa aos olhos, como o olhar de um cientista para seu espécime, muito mais interessante do que ocupar-se em pegar os livros do armário. Era assim que me sentia ao caminhar pelos corredores da academia do amanhã, um espécime em observação, não ligava para a maior parte dos olhos postos sob mim, a maioria sabia, que era de puro desdém ou de surpresa e por tanto logo passariam, mas o par de olhos que me analisavam e literalmente me dissecavam eram os que mais me incomodava.

Os característicos olhos azuis, frios como um bloco de gelo, que me esperavam recostados sob o armário recém deslocado de Rhodey. Os mesmos cabelos cor de ébano bagunçados, junto a camisa vermelha e jeans. Uma vez na vida, senti a necessidade de ficar calada, sentia que se abrisse a boca, ela era capaz de me trair e coisa boa dali não sairia, mas ao mesmo tempo queria passar reto e fingir que eu não os vi, seria grosseria com o Rhodey e dai, eu também não teria os livros para as aulas...revirei os olhos enquanto colocava a combinação na fechadura, fugir é para os fracos?Será...

– Hey Pep...

Tony colocou uma de suas mãos sob meus ombros, dando um leve aperto.

– Hum...olá Anthony... – disse sem encara-lo, concentrada em acertar a senha que por incrível que pareça não estava acertando, talvez seja um pouco de pressão acertar uma senha de doze dígitos quando se pode sentir a respiração de Anthony Stark em suas costas. Estava perigosamente perto, perto demais...

– Você parece tensa – ele riu - , esta preocupada com alguma coisa?

Hum, nenhum comentário sobre a minha bizarra mudança de vestuário, nada, nadinha mesmo?

– Hum...meu pai... - menti.

Me virei suavemente para encara-lo, Rhodey disfarçava mal a risada, enquanto equilibrava seus livros e os de Tony sobre os braços. Tony fez um sinal com as mãos pedindo para que eu continuasse.

– Meu pai é do...FBI – murmurei, tampando a boca para evitar que nenhum inimigo – super vilão, retardatário - lesse meus lábios, precaução nunca é demais amigo – ele esta sempre em perigo e você sabe como são esses vilões de hoje em dia, né, tem que ser tudo dramático, primeiro atiram nos pés ai eles torturam e se não fazem o discurso antes sabe-se lá quem poderá salvar a vitima...bom tudo bem que agora a cidade tem o Homem de Ferro, blaá, blá, blá...protetor coisa e tal e tal e coisa, hey vocês acham mesmo que ele é um super herói? Hum?

– Você geralmente...fala tudo isso? – Tony perguntou ignorando a minha pergunta, com um meio sorriso.

Rhodes se aproximou do amigo tocando-lhe nos ombros.

– Acredite, apesar da embalagem gritar delicada, ela é justamente o contrário!

Revirei os olhos, eu delicada? Espera...

– Primeiro eu não sou delicada, mas também não sou uma ogra ok? Segundo eu não sou uma princesinha esperando no castelo o bendito príncipe encantado e três, porque vocês não vão falar com a Whitney tenho certeza que lá a ''embalagem'' não engana! E...vão pro inferno vocês dois...

Rhodes e Tony trocaram um olhar suspeito, um sorriso maligno assombrava suas feições,uns minutos de silêncio se passaram, Tony parecia pensativo agora, parecia trocar informações com Rhodes que sempre negava seja lá o que estavam tentando conversar telepáticamente, com a cabeça...

– Hum Tony, a Pepper tem razão ela é uma princesa que se auto resgata...ela é independente e esta de vestido hoje, não a provoque...e mais...ela não é uma garota é um...protótipo, como você diz! – Rhodes gesticulava com a mão enquanto falava.

Revirei os olhos, isso é o que meu pai queria, olha só quanta interação social, estou até impressionada...

– Por que os dois não vão pro inferno, aproveitem e levem metade dessa escola com vocês.

Tony deu de ombros sorrindo, será que nada que eu faça o incomoda?

– Eu acho que o Homem de Ferro é sim um herói...

– Achei que já havíamos mudado de tópico! – o encarei, enquanto o jovem gênio deu de ombros novamente pegando o material das mãos de Rhodey.

– Eu só queria deixar a minha opinião sobre ele.

– E seria? – apertei os olhos, prestando atenção em cada palavra.

– Ele é um cara legal, inteligente, sabe o que faz...

– E você seria quem para conhece-lo assim tão bem?

Meus lábios se contorceram num meio sorriso, o que chamou a atenção dele mais uma vez.

– Digamos que eu tenho uma boa intuição...


End file.
